Betrayer of Time's Past
by Shy-Baby-Stories
Summary: Kikyou lost her son, in a war between the Chinese and Japanese. She looked everywhere to find her husband. But, when she finds him locked in a book, she swears she'll find the one who betrayed the Lord of the Western Lands.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayer of Time's Past

Introduction:

Torn Pages

"Keiichiro!! Keiichiro!!!" I yelled. I believe I sounded like an ordinary woman, but, as I appeared toward people, I must have looked hideous. My face was smeared with black blood. My beautiful white kimono top was also stained with blood red. As I continued running, my raven black hair looked like newly torched black fire. I started crying, but ad the tears came down, they appeared black as blood.

"Keiichiro!" I yelled for the last time. I suddenly heard a faint voice. So, faint, I almost could not hear it. But, I did hear a very very faint cry, saying,

"Mommy!"

I ran toward the voice. My tears fell even harder now. My heart seemed to stop. I felt horrible for thinking negative. I knew I didn't have time to think about this, and I continued running. This was extremely dangerous, for I was in the middle of the biggest war scene ever. I didn't matter to me though, I had to see Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro!!" I yelled as I saw a little boy, with long silky silver hair. His eyes were amber brown. He looked almost like the boy I knew, my son. Except, his face, it was bright red, and his eyes were wide with fear. He stopped calling me, and began to cry.

My husband, who was in this war, yelled at me as if I did something wrong. He said,

"No! Kikyou! Stay away from him…"

I stopped, dead in my tracks. Could I really leave my own son behind? I stared at his tears, wondering why he didn't pick himself up and come to me. I then, noticed a rope tied onto his foot. He could not move.

I simply could not leave him; I risked my life and ran toward my young son, Keiichiro. That moment an arrow was flying towards him. I ran faster, and shielded Keiichiro with my body.

I thought I had saved Keiichiro. I had not realized I was lying on top of him. Blood ran down my back, and I gasped in pain. The arrow was embedding in my back, deeper than I wanted it to be. I looked down at Keiichiro, not realizing my weight had crushed him.

It wasn't that I weighed a lot that killed him, for, my son was only one and a half years old, and he can't hold too much weight.

"Keiichiro…" I whispered. Tears grew into pain in my eyes. His face was also blackened with blood, and his right eye was closed, with a bright red line underneath. His other eye was wide open with bright red tears. The pain in my back caused so much pain, and suddenly, my life went black…

I woke up, to find myself lying on my back, in my room. I was still covered in blood, but I felt a heck of a lot better. I got up, and walked outside. In front of my house, was a little grave, with a few flowers on it. I knew by the way it was set, that Keiichiro was buried there.

_**Wait! Where's Sesshomaru?**_ I thought. Sesshomaru was my husband, with knee length silver hair. His eyes were amber like Keiichiro's, except, they were skinnier, and slanted.

I looked all around my house. I lost my son, please, don't tell me I lost my husband, too!! I cried when I couldn't find him, till I noticed a strange book, on my bed. I never saw it before, so I opened it to the first page.

I dropped the book, because I heard a very familiar voice come from it. It said, "Kikyou?"

I opened the book again, only to find Sesshomaru's face locked onto the pages. He could move too!

"Sesshomaru..? Is that you?" I asked.

"It is I, Kikyou." Replied Sesshomaru.

"How did get yourself locked in a book?" I cried.

"I'm not exactly sure, but someone was ruining my books, the ones that lead us into other worlds. I tried to continue writing more, but….."

Sesshomaru's face was disappearing. I couldn't hear him anymore. The outlines and words on the pages, were dying out.

"Kikyou! Collect red pages! They flew out of this book while I was trapped in here! They will help you contact me!"

"Sesshomaru!!!" I screamed, his face, was gone. The page of the book was left empty. I had to find the betrayer of our time. Whoever it was, they will pay…

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the intro for a new story I'm writing, please tell me how you like it! Chapter 1 will be posted shorty!! I promise!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayer of Time's Past

Chapter 1:

Lost Dreams

Many days have past since I last saw Sesshomaru. Everyday, I'll open the book, only to find a blank page. It's been that way for as long as I can remember, or so it feels… But, even though I knew what it was to be tortured, I would never think being here alone, would be worse than death itself.

Since Sesshomaru was gone, I became very bored. All I did most every day was sit with the book in my lap, and cry. What if I never saw Sesshomaru again? What would become of me? Will I be lonely forever?! Tears formed in my eyes and I cried harder.

I put a hand to my face. It was still covered in blood. I then realized I had not washed my face for so long. I got to my feet and picked up my extra clothing. Throwing them over my shoulder I started walking out the door, toward the hot springs, bringing the book with me.

I screamed at the sight I saw when I reached the spring. A dead body was floating in red water, and not far from that, there was a torn page of a book. The page was…. Red!! Sesshomaru!!! I thought. Without really thinking, I picked up the page, and attached it to the book.

Suddenly, the lines and words on the page Sesshomaru was trapped on, finally came back to the page. And Sesshomaru's face appeared too.

"Sesshomaru!?" I called.

"Yes?" said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!! I missed you! I was soo lonely!" I put my face into the book, and cried. My long ebony hair spilled onto the floor like paint.

"Kikyou…"

I brought my head out of the book, and smiled. I blushed a little, too. I was soo happy to see another human, in my house that… well, I guess I couldn't control my happiness.

But, once I saw Sesshomaru again, the moment was ruined. I didn't have the slightest clue of what to talk about. It was like I suffered all week, and in the end, my suffering didn't even pay off. Gee, so far, I might never find a way to get Sesshomaru out of this book.

"Kikyou, are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm fine. I'm just kinda sad…"

Sesshomaru said nothing. It's pretty obvious why I was sad. My son, only one and a half, had died off already, and my husband was trapped in a book, and I could only talk to him, if I continue to collect red pages. I was silent for a long time. Sesshomaru was silent, too.

I finally started to talk…

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. It's just that…" when I looked at the book, it was empty. Sesshomaru had left me once again. I began desperate to find red pages. I didn't want to be lonely again.

I quickly turned around, but when I did so, I noticed a white hair sample on my window seal. I picked it up. It was soft, and gentle, till I realized, this hair was silver. I smelled it. I recognized it's scent! It belonged to…

"Keiichiro!!!"


End file.
